Taken Away
by BestViperInTheWorld
Summary: You are witnessing the end of Punk's lovely life. Well I am not good for summary. Please Read and Comment!


I don't own any characters of this story except "Alex". Everything else belongs to the WWE.

* * *

Taken Away

I was at the airport; my luggages were just register when my phone rang.

"Please tell me you're not in the plane yet?!" it was AJ. I heard some fear mixed with some worry in her voice. Her uncommon tone scared me.

"What's the matter AJ?"

"Punk"

My heart started beating faster and faster I went towards the gate.

"What's the problem AJ? Where is Punk? Is he okay?"

"Hospital! He is at Pensacola's hospital. He was victim of an accident yesterday night after Raw. He said he was okay but this morning Kofi didn't manage to wake him up. I know you were supposed to leave to France and I know you two argued harshly last Sunday but I thought you would have wanted to know about his condition"

"Tell me what's the nearest airport to see him"

"Tampa"

"Please AJ stay beside him without mentioning my name. I am not sure he would have wanted to hear about me after what I told him. I buy a plane ticket to Tampa and I call you later."

Turning off the call tears started crawling down my cheeks. I was already regretting the harsh words I had toward him just before he flew to the tappings of Raw.

We argued about his friend Lita. I was pretty jealous of her, they were always together. During the Thanksgiving Parade in Chicago he chose to bring her. They were both born and grew up at this place I knew she cared for Chicago more than I did and I know our special relationship didn't allow him to bring me somewhere public where people could see us. He did this for our sake but I was too upset and jealous to realize it at the right time.

Now I was there in this damn plane waiting for it to fly to Tampa.

"Tampa airport 2:45 pm. I'll take a cab to the hospital stay with him please" texted I to AJ. I didn't have the time to put my phone back in its socket that it buzzed.

"Kofi's gonna get you"

I went down the plane went through the gateway without paying attention to anything. I was just searching for Kofi. Tears were still falling down my cheeks it didn't stop. I finally found him standing among travelers surrounded by a piece of fans. I ran in his arms screaming his name.

"Shhh… calm down sweetheart everything's gonna be alright" addressing to the fans he said "I have to go it's an emergency see you later Boomers!"

"Kofi were you with him?"

"I was … this car went from nowhere; neither him nor I saw it before it hit him"

"Tell me how it happened! I need to know Kofi"

"It was at the end of Raw we went to Mc Donald's and to Starbuck so he could buy a cup of coffee, you know him, we were on the pavement at Milwaukee's cross roads there the car speed up and hit him he flew and stunted till the other side of the road… I saw him standing up. The car was gone he told me he was okay and refused to see the docs."

"You should have forced him!" said I still crying while entering Kofi's car.

"I know … if I could come back I would have took his place"

I saw tears forming in Kofi's eyes. I took his hand on the gear shift.

"Please forgive me Kofi I am just overwhelmed by all this stuff the father of my child is unconscious ad doesn't want to talk or see me anymore"

"What did you just say!?"

"I said Punk doesn't want to see me…"

"No no no before it…"

I closed my eyes let Kofi's hand and said "I am pregnant… Phil doesn't know… I learned it last Saturday and I was about to announce him when we argued about Lita"

"Does it mean?"

"You're the only one who knows"

We arrived at the hospital I was about to get out of the car when Kofi locked the doors.

"What are you gonna do with the baby?"

"Abortion"

"You cannot abort without letting him know about your condition"

"He is unconscious Kofi! How can I tell him? He will not open his eyes when I'll tell him… we are not in a movie unluckily."

"I know Phil by heart! He never talks about his feelings but he does love you I am convinced of it and I am absolutely sure he will be glad to be a father"

"If he ever wakes up" answered I unlocking the doors and getting out of the car. I called AJ so she told me his room's number.

We met AJ at the lift's exit she guided us to his chamber. He was there lying on this cold and white bed with thousands tubing linking him with all sorts of living machines. He was bound with all these IV machines.

Kofi came into his room and started tearing above his friend's bed. I stayed outside with AJ.

"You won't enter, will you?"

"AJ… I can't… he looks so fragile in there"

She came to me and embraced me with her petite arms.

"Hey girls! I learned about Phil, how is he?" It was Lita's masculine and ugly voice without waiting for our answer she came into Punk's room and laid on him simulating for cries. Kofi raised his head toward me but it was too late. I couldn't tad the sigh of Lita lying on my man I was gone AJ in my steps.

"You two argued about her right?"

"She wins… I can't fight…"

"What's the matter? You have to! Punk loves you I am pretty sure of it. Lita and him are just friends. Anyway to his side…

"She doesn't seem to feel it this way."

We were not out of the hospital yet as I stopped and asked AJ to leave me alone gently.

"Please come back to his side he needs support," I begged.

"I would but you know in here," she poked my heart, "that he needs nobody but you."

I softly smiled as she went back to the emergency part of the hospital.

My decision was made I had to take his child out of my body. I already loved this human being but what if it looked like its father? How can I raise a baby clone of Punk?

"How can I help you?" said the secretary

"I want to take a rendezvous with Dr Anderson for an abortion as soon as possible."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Uh…"

I stayed frozen in front of the nurse, what if it was too late to abort?

"I don't know." I finally answered.

"We have to know it before interrupting your pregnancy. You will see the Doctor tomorrow at 10 o'clock between two patients for an ultrasound to determine your pregnancy state.

My brain started boiling I didn't know what to think my only will was for Punk to wake up and to tell me what to do with this little human being growing in my tummy.

It was raining outdoor I get out the hospital hoping for AJ and Kofi to be with Punk. I could cry any longer it was like all possible tears were already gone this afternoon when AJ told me about Punk. I walked to the first inn I found for neither Kofi nor AJ could know where I was sleeping at. I needed to be alone. I needed to think.

I spent a horrible night unable to sleep more than twenty minutes in a row. In my thoughts I saw Punk and I happier than ever welcoming our child and Lita appearing with her daughter who looked like Punk. I couldn't hold a scream at this thought. _Please Punk wake up._

It was 8 o'clock when I went back to the hospital. I was meandering in corridors without thinking and arrived at the maternity district. Was it really some random faith? I looked through the window to all these little things some fast asleep some other crying to get attention. How could I do it? How could I kill it?

I ran toward Punk's room. Kofi was there sleeping on the same chair I left him the eve it seemed like he hadn't move. A real strong friendship was established between the two of them.

For the first time since I learned about Phil's condition I step into his chamber. Looking for no the absence of Lita before entering. She was gone. I approached nearer and nearer to Phil took his hand and whispered "Please wake up Punker I have to tell you the most important thing in your life." I waited for something to happen. Kofi was still fast asleep beside Punk.

Suddenly one of the IV machines started ringing. His regular heart beat sped up. Was he about to wake up? I took fright and ran out of the room.

Anyway it was the time for my rendezvous. I entered the doctor's office I was literally freaking out. My entire body was shaking. I laid on the examination table the doc applied the ointment on my tummy. It was so cold I froze.

"So this is your first ever ultrasound I presume you seem so stressed! Calm down sweetie everything is going to be alright." He kept watching the screen and went on

"This heart is not beating yet which means your pregnancy is more recent than two months your fetus seems good health but I'll need a blood test."

I went directly to the nurse for her to take some blood and then without minding at all I came back to his room. Kofi wasn't there. He should have gone to wash up and change himself thought I. I softly entered the room. Something were weird Phil wasn't linked to all these machines anymore. What could have happen here?

I calmly sat beside him and took his hand. I t was warm.

"I just saw a doc Phil" I started "my pregnancy is less than two months old… so everything is going to be fine for the abortion… I just wanted you to know about this… our child is not going to see the sunlight."

There I stood up and left this cold room with my former man. My heart crumbles down. It was over. No punker and no Punkbaby anymore.

In the entrance all I met Kofi.

"Hey sweetheart where were you? I have sought for you the whole night"

"I needed to be alone Kofi excuse me please… I saw a doc this morning…"

"Have you already aborted?" He cut me off.

"No… it was to check my pregnancy state."

"And the result is?"

"Less than two months … so it is still time to take it off"

"You can't…"

"I told him… ha hadn't wake up"

"So that's it uh? You're gonna take it away and close the case?"

"Yeah I think so it's all over"

"Your choice sweetheart"

"Thanks Kofi… for everything you've done to me … to us"

* * *

(Kofi's POV)

_I tried my best to dissuade her of doing this but her it's her decision after all. I should not matter with that. Let's go see my buddy. _When he woke up early this morning he was still in gaze and I noticed it would be better to let him alone and quiet to have a rest.

I entered the room he was not in his bed.

"Punk?" I went on.

"Bathroom" I heard.

He went off the bathroom creeping.

"Man! What are you doing?! I thought docs told you to stay calm?"

"Explain me … You know about her condition right? I am pretty sure you do! She told she had seen a doctor and she was less than two months pregnant."

"Oh you were awake? She thought you were still in a comatose state. You have to tell her to keep it! She is going to abort!"

"Whoa… whoa… I just understand she was pregnant and now she wants to abort!?"

"Please call her before it's too late!"

* * *

(Punk's POV)

_Four days… I was asleep for four days and all kind of stuff happened. I learned my secret girlfriend was pregnant and I didn't have time to enjoy myself that I learned she didn't want to keep it._

Kofi had helped me to go back in my bed. I stretched, grabbed the phone near the bed. Tone. Tone. Tone.

"Answer damn you!"

"Happy to hear you Punk…"

"AJ? Didn't I call for Alex?"

"Yes you do but she left me twenty minutes ago forgetting her phone. By the way I am really glad to hear you again Punky!"

"Don't call me that way you jerk! Do you know where she went?"

"None idea."

"When she'll come back tell her to come here we have to talk about this baby and all…"

"What? Is Alex pregnant?"

"Oh Fuck! She didn't tell you right?"

"Well… I am so glad for you two!"

"Please tell her to come."

I hung up. _Oh God! How idiot was I? She didn't tell AJ her best American friend that meant she didn't want everybody to know and I ruined her plan._

* * *

(Alex's POV)

After a great hour walking down Pensacola's streets I went back to my hotel room where I left AJ. As I was entering the room she jumped into my arms embracing my neck with her arms.

"I'm too happy for you!"

"Uh? AJ what are you talking about?"

"Please don't shit on me! Punk told me about the baby"

"What?"

I was so shocked after her words.

"Punk is awake?!"

"Well… he called half an hour ago so I think he is… By the way he wants you to go to the hospital. He said you two have to talk about the baby… What will its name be? It is a Punker or a lil Alex?"

I didn't let her finish off speaking. I ran to the hospital. Indeed my legs were running but my brain was telling me to stop there.


End file.
